Will Time Betray Me?
by sesshomarucrush
Summary: Izaya has been missing for months and Shizuo finally gets a hold of him. Will Shizuo still want Izaya after he saved him? Can Shizuo save him? Where has Izaya been all this time? Who or what has taken Izaya away?


_Don't leave me…_

The phrase had been with Shizuo ever since Izaya had left seven months ago. One day he was calmly walking day the street with Izaya. Laughing, sharing stories, holding hand. The next day it was all done. Like a vivid dream. Izaya had disappeared. No one knew where he was. Not a trace of him could be found. Every day Shizuo woke up without Izaya by his side he slowly began to die inside. His Izaya was gone. He didn't even know where. Shizuo punched the wall in frustration. Tear spilled out of his eyes. He had gotten so used to crying he did not even try to stop them.

"Izaya…" he cried out in desperation. "Where are you? Why did you leave me?"

Shizuo was the last one. He was only one who still kept looking. Mikado, Kida, and Anri had given up around the second month. Kadota, Walker, and Ericka had given up the fourth month. Shiki, Tom, and Namie had given up the fifth month. His twin sister and Kasuka had given up the sixth month. Celty and Shinra were barely hanging on. Everyone thought Shizuo was wasting his time. Either the informant made it possible so no one could find him or someone had hidden him really well. They kept the latter secret not wanting to worry the blonde further more. Shizuo was already a nervous wreck. Months after months, dead ends after dead ends, false leads after false lead, and tears and more tear. Could he take anymore?

Shizuo spent many hours stare out, looking at the city. Pondering where his raven could be. Shizuo turned as he heard the door open. Despite everything Izaya had done, Namie still showed up to work, did paper work, and report on anything she could find. She smiled at Shizuo. A painful, yet reassuring smile. After she finished her work she always reminded him, "We will find him. I know we will. After all he's Izaya…"

Shizuo sometime wondered to himself, why didn't he give up? Then he was reminded of what Izaya said to him the day before he went missing.

"Hey shizu- chan…" Izaya wavered.

"Hmm… What is it flea?" Shizuo said looking down at Izaya's slight pout. Shizuo smiles at this adorable sight.

"Promise me you won't forget me, okay?" Izaya asked as he suddenly stopped walking and grabbed unto Shizuo's arm.

"Huh? What are you talking about Flea?" Shizuo questioned.

"Shizuo…" Izaya said with pleading eyes.

"Okay Izaya. I promise." Shizuo said pulling Izaya in a warm embrace.

"I love you." He whimpered.

"I love you too Izaya."

Shizuo punched the glass window surprisingly not breaking it. "Izaya come back to me… Please… I love you…"

Just then a ring awoke Shizuo from his thoughts. He looked back at the phone. He remembers the first couple of months when everyone called and now he barely got any. I slowly stalked over to the phone. He picked it up after a couple of rings.

"Hello?" he said in a raspy voice. Silence answered him. He pulled the phone away from his ear looking at the phone strange before putting it back up to his ear. "Hello?" he said for a second time.

"Shizuo…" a faint voice called.

"…"

"Shizuo… It's me… Izaya…" a hoarse voice called.

Just as Shizuo was about to scream into Izaya's ear he heard a shriek coming from Izaya's end of the phone. He heard Izaya gasp.

"Shizuo… He's back… I have to go…" Izaya got out quickly.

"Izaya don't go! Where are you?! Please Izaya tell me where you are!" Shizuo begged into the phone.

"The school… Shizuo…"

"The school?"

"IZAYA! What are you doing over there?"

Shizuo heard punches, kicks, and Izaya gasping for air. Izaya was begging to breathe. Shizuo couldn't take it anymore hearing his lover that he had though he lost in so much pain.

"Leave him alone!" Shizuo screamed into the phone.

"Izaya won't last long you know… He's almost dead. I like him like this. Fragile, weak, and hopeless. That is until he called you." a voice finished in a disapproving tone.

"Who are you? Don't hurt him. Give me Izaya back." Shizuo yelled.

"No thanks… I really like him… He's perfect… I think I'll keep him forever…"

"Please give him back… I'm begging you…"

"You can have him… if you can get him before I break him…" the voice on the other line started laughing. The last thing he heard was the faint cry of his name by Izaya before the other line ended.

"Izaya… I'll save you."

* * *

**Hey so it's been a while hasn't it...**

**Basically I came back because i was bored an i wanted to see if my writing skills have improved any**

**So if you like this review, favorite, message me **


End file.
